


Welcome to the Bliss Abyss

by Pineprin137



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Comfort/Angst, Ear Piercings, Infidelity, Intimacy, M/M, Piercings, Rimming, Smoking, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137





	1. Chapter 1

Elliot pushed the door open and shook his head, leaving the large hallway mirror covered in water droplets. He shivered and dropped his umbrella on the mat to let it dry. As he passed the thermostat on his way into the living room, he bumped it up another two degrees and prayed it would actually work this time. Dropping his keys in the blue ceramic bowl, he pushed the button on his answering machine and headed into the kitchen. 

He pulled out a beer and popped the top on the edge of the counter, then leaned back and took a long sip. 

_ Hi, honey. Looks like I’m not going to make it back tonight. They grounded our flight. Hopefully, I can catch one tomorrow. I’ll call you when I hear something. Talk soon.  _

Elliot sighed, “Typical Brian. No  _ I love you _ or  _ I miss you _ . Just another excuse,” he turned towards the open window, “I’m going to have to break up with him over the phone, aren't I?” 

The man perched on the window sill blew out a stream of smoke and chuckled, “Looks like. Unless you want to keep waiting?” 

“Not particularly. I feel bad enough having you here while Brian and I are still  _ technically _ a couple.” 

Caleb flicked his cigarette butt onto the pavement two floors below and slid his bare feet to the floor. He walked over to Elliot slowly, running the stud in his tongue back and forth across his bottom lip. He placed his hands on either side of Elliot’s broad hips and leaned forward until he was only inches away. His breath tickled Elliot’s nose as he hovered. 

Though his cock immediately perked up being in the drummer’s vicinity, Elliot closed his eyes and shook his head, “Caleb, I can’t…”

“I know,” he sunk to his knees and rested his hands lightly on Elliot’s thighs, “... but I can.”

Caleb smirked and slid his fingers under Elliot’s belt buckle. He maintained eye contact as it came free and he unzipped the dark slacks.

Elliot gripped the counter with one hand and took a long drink from his beer with the other. He couldn’t look away, mesmerized by the man worshipping his cock through his underwear. When Caleb used that talented tongue of his to lick and prod, Elliot shivered, set his bottle down, and added his other hand to the counter. The granite dug into his hands as Caleb eased his underwear down and took hold of his stiff cock. 

Caleb kissed the tip, sucking on it to clean off Elliot’s precome. He leaned forward so he could lick from the base back to the tip before sinking it deep. He started slowly, just bobbing his head up and down. When Elliot let out a pained whimper, Caleb pulled back so he could drool into his hand. He used the makeshift lubricant to wet the other man’s heavy sac and trail his finger toward Elliot’s pink pucker. 

As Caleb’s finger circled his rim, Elliot vaguely realized that at some point, his pants had come off and were now pooled on the floor at his feet. He spread his legs further apart and shifted his hips away from the cabinets so Caleb could lean down and suck his balls. The man laved and kissed, taking as much time with them as he had with Elliot’s cock. 

No longer able to control the impulse, Elliot let his head fall back and his eyes closed as he bit into his bottom lip. With each tantalizing swirl of Caleb’s pierced tongue, Elliot’s breath sped up. The urge to cradle Caleb’s dark head was so strong Elliot knew that his palms would bear the imprint of the counter edge after they finished. He wouldn’t allow himself to touch though. That was the deal, he wouldn’t touch Caleb until he and Brian were over. 

Finally, Caleb’s calloused hands spread Elliot’s cheeks. He kitten-licked it and then leaned back so he could blow on it. Elliot’s surprised gasp turned into a sultry moan. 

“Mmm, such a pretty rose. Love when it winks at me,” Caleb purred, his cheek resting on Elliot’s bare thigh. As he returned to the delicious task of eating the other man out, Caleb reached up and stroked his thick cock. It was firm in his hand, yet velvety smooth. So different than the puckered flesh he was running his tongue over. 

As Caleb nuzzled his face deeper between his asscheeks, Elliot made breathy little sounds and fucked the tattooed hand cradling his dick. Caleb hummed and grunted as he fed upon Elliot’s ass, unsatisfied. 

He released Elliot’s cock and pulled away, “Turn around,” he paused to lick the bare skin by his face and fondle the man’s heavy balls, “Can’t get deep enough…” 

Elliot waited until Caleb sat back and then pivoted until his dick bumped against the cabinetry. Strong hands spread his cheeks wide and then a warm wet tongue was diving deep into his hole. It licked and wiggled until it brushed over his prostate and Elliot’s knees buckled. He ended up on the other man’s lap, his head thrown back as talented fingers fucked him. 

Caleb kissed his neck and then nibbled on his ear, “Wanna see you come…” 

Elliott grasped the brassy cabinet handle with one hand while pushing his pinky against his slit and rubbing his thumb under the head of his cock. His asshole clenched around Caleb’s fingers and he cried out as he came all over the cabinet door. 

“So fucking pretty when you come all messy like that…” Caleb grabbed his earlobe with his teeth and tugged. Elliott unhappily crawled off of Caleb’s lap when the sensations became too much. He gazed longingly at the bulge in those perfectly-fitted jeans as the other man rose and made his way into the bathroom. Elliot splayed his knees and hung his hands loosely between them as he listened to the sounds of Caleb getting himself off. He wished so badly that he could be the one to touch… to taste… 

A loud grunt announced the finale and then the toilet flushed. Elliot buried his hands in his hair and cursed his predicament. The drummer’s creamy cum deserved to be swallowed by Elliot’s willing throat, lapped up by his tongue, not discarded in a porcelain bowl. 

“Elliot? Are you okay?” Elliot opened his eyes and met the soft blue of Caleb’s concerned gaze. 

“Yeah, just tired. Long day.” Caleb didn’t look convinced by the overused line, but he let it go. He stood up and offered Elliot a hand adorned with three simple iron rings. Elliot leaned down to pull his pants back up and zipped them. He left the belt unbuckled and undid the top three buttons on his shirt. 

Caleb followed him over to the couch and stood behind it, kneading his knuckles into Elliot’s shoulders. He placed a soft kiss to his temple, “Do you want me to come back after the show? It’s going to be pretty late.” 

Relaxed and drowsy, Elliott hummed in response and raised a hand to his shoulder. Caleb slid their fingers together, “You sure? We go on at ten so it’ll probably be around three by the time we get the gear packed and head out…” 

Feeling braver now that Caleb couldn’t see his face, Elliott whispered, “ _ Please? _ ” 

His answer was a kiss to his dark hair and a gentle hand cupping his cheek. “Okay. I’ll let you know when we get the bus loaded.” Elliott turned his head slightly so he could kiss Caleb’s palm then the other man reluctantly pulled away. 

Elliot kept his eyes closed and listened as Caleb gathered his jacket and slipped his shoes back on. There was a soft “ _ get some rest” _ and then his lover was gone. 

Elliot sat on the couch for a while, not looking forward to opening his eyes and finding himself alone. Finally, though, his bladder demanded him to get up and move into the bathroom. He pissed and then stripped, stepping under the warm water and sighing as the stress temporarily washed away. He soaped up with the lavender verbena body wash his friend Joey had given him last Christmas and used a tingly mint-infused face mask. 

Once he was clean and feeling fresh, he draped a fluffy towel around his hips and brushed his teeth. He smiled into the mirror, “Don’t have to worry that you’ll bitch about my cinnamon toothpaste tonight, now do I, Brian?” 

As he crawled into the big empty bed, Elliot sighed, wishing that the band didn’t have a gig tonight. He wanted to feel Caleb’s strong arms wrapped around him, be lulled by his lover’s deep rumbly voice. He turned and looked at the clock, five hours to go. 


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb took his time walking over to the stage doors. He took a drag on his cigarette and nodded to a few girls waiting nearby. They hesitantly approached and asked for an autograph. He smiled and obliged, scribbling his name across a t-shirt in sharpie before the other ones thrusted the magazine they had shot a cover for a few weeks ago in his face. Once the girls left, he crouched down with his back against the brick wall. He exhaled smoke out of his nostrils and thought about Elliot. 

They’d met about two months ago during a concert. Caleb’s band hadn’t been playing that night so he’d been just another spectator lost in the crowd. He’d been throwing back shots most of the night, but when he spotted the dark-haired guy in tight jeans and a dark gray button-down with the sleeves rolled up, he’d switched to beer. How could he resist? The guy had been completely lost in the music, swaying and tangling his hand in his hair as ‘Somebody to Love’ filled the small room. He’d sauntered over, crossed one arm over the other and gone for bold, “Either you  _ really _ like Queen cover bands or you’ve had one hell of a day.” 

Elliot had laughed and blushed, Caleb had been instantly smitten. His bandmates warned him not to fall too hard, too fast, but he fell hopelessly into Elliot’s warm brown eyes the moment he met him. They’d exchanged numbers and then met up two days later a few hours before Caleb’s gig. Everything had seemed okay until Jerry pointed out how much Elliot checked his phone. After that, Caleb became a little suspicious of his new boyfriend. The biggest red flag he noticed was that after almost three weeks of going out together, Elliot still wouldn’t kiss him. He was fine with Caleb initiating, but he wouldn’t reciprocate. When his boyfriend let him nibble and kiss on his neck but denied him access to his soft lips, Caleb had had enough.

After calling Elliot out on his lack of intimacy, he’d gone radio silent, ignoring the other man’s texts and calls but then, almost five days later, Elliot had shown up at his apartment with a big bag of Chinese food and a package of his favorite Oreos. He’d apologized and begged Caleb to let him explain. When he saw the genuine pain in those sweet brown eyes, Caleb gave in and let him come inside. With regret in his voice and hands clenched tightly in his lap, Elliot had told him about Brian. 

“Hey, Loverboy! About time you showed up! We’re almost ready!” 

Caleb raised his head and nodded at Julie to let her know he was on his way then inhaled deeply from his cigarette. He held the smoke in his lungs as he ground the butt with his boot and then snorted it out of his nose as he walked inside. Matt and Slade were standing in the hallway outside of the green room. He passed by them and entered the small area where they were storing their stuff for the night. Julie was sitting in front of the mirror, her arms crossed. 

“If you don’t hurry your ass up, CK, I’m going to be forced to rock out with a friggin ponytail,” she glared and arched her eyebrow. Caleb sheepishly took his place behind her and picked up the brush sitting on the tabletop. It was ritual for Caleb to braid her long blonde hair before a show.

He gathered her mane in his hands and carefully guided the rough bristles from crown to root, “Sorry, babes, got lost in my thoughts.” 

Julie sighed and met his eyes in the mirror, “Are you sure about this guy, CK? Is he really worth all the shit he’s put you through?” 

He answered her while twining her hair over and under, building each braid until they ran down to her mid-back. “I love him, Jules…” 

“Aw, sweetie. I know you do. And you keep saying that he loves  _ you _ , but what about the other guy? Has he broken up with Brad yet?” 

“Brian.” 

“Whatever. The fact is that Elliot is still with him and that’s not fair to you, CK.” 

Caleb avoided Julie’s eyes and laid each braid over her shoulders so they hang past the hem of her lime green crop top. They switched places so she could run gelled fingers through his hair while he exchanged his basic studs for hot pink spikes and black barbells. Just as he’d zipped up a pair of black ripped jeans similar to the ones Julie has on, Matt poked his head in and let them know they have five minutes. 

“Hey, Matty, can we go back to being a regular band anytime soon? The techno/rave look is getting old…” Caleb called out as he slipped his feet into a pair of all-black Converse. 

The lead singer snorted derisively, “It pays the bills, man.” 

Caleb grimaced at his reflection and gestured to his head, “I don’t even give a shit about that anymore. I have fucking  _ glitter _ in my hair. This has got to be rock bottom… ”

Matt walked back out into the hallway cackling and made Slade pause, confused. The young violinist was still trying to figure out where he fit in the band and he kept pretty close to the lead singer. 

Julie followed the other man out and left Caleb alone in the room. He pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and texted Elliot to let him know they were heading on-stage. He shoved his drumsticks into the back of his jeans and then joined the others. 

Two and half hours later, Caleb collapsed onto the couch in the green room while Matt opened up a bottle of Jack and Julie shook her hair out. Once her tresses were loose, she sat between Caleb’s legs so he could massage her scalp. With his hands occupied, Matt held the bottle to his lips and he tilted his head back to drink it. Three out of the four band members took part in the post-show ritual, twenty-year-old Slade indulged in a bag of Doritos and watched enviously as they passed the bottle around. They finally parted ways, two going back to the hotel, one going home with a stranger and Caleb taking a cab to Elliot’s, around three-thirty.

He stumbled up the stairs, a little drunk and a lot sleepy, then dug the key from his pocket and slid it into the door. He quietly entered the apartment, yawning as he removed his jacket and made his way towards the bedroom after locking the door. 

Caleb toed his shoes off and shucked his jeans before peeling his t-shirt off. He crawled into bed next to Elliot wearing only his boxers and an undershirt. He snuggled up against his boyfriend’s warm body and draped his arm over Elliot’s hip before slipping his other arm under the pillow. Just before he falls asleep, he hears a sleepy mumble. 

“ _ Glad you’re home _ .” 


End file.
